1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a turbine engine assembly with one or more inlet guide vanes.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The engine may also include an inlet guide vane assembly that includes a plurality of guide vane fairings and a plurality of struts. The guide vane fairings guide a flow of gas into the fan section, and are fastened to the struts. The struts are arranged radially between and structurally tie together a vane inner platform and a vane outer platform. Each of the struts extends radially through a respective one of the guide vane fairings. The guide vane fairings therefore are typically sized relatively large in order to accommodate the struts therewithin. Such relatively large guide vane fairings may reduce the flow of air into the engine.
There is a need in the art for improved inlet guide vanes.